Of Jewlery and Holidays
by PikoTehNinja
Summary: It's Christmas Eve after Zexion delivers his Christmas Gift to Demyx, but as he expecting to find said blonde under a pile of snow outside his apartment? Zemyx, Oneshot complete FLUFF


Nyahh! It's the 24th, the day before Christmas and I am totally psyched about.. well, everything! I do some volunteer work every Christmas, and this year I signed up to dress up as an elf and help the volunteers deliver donated presents. But, right now, I've decided to spend the day writing Christmas fics! This is gonna be mad fun! So, expect a few drabbles of different lengths and pairings[[giggles

_Thoughts_

" Talky"

Rating: K+

Pairing: Zemyx(Zexion and Demyx)

Word Count: ….how the hell should I know!? I don't count them!

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

It was Christmas Eve; cheery, family-based, and all other mushy-gushy things of that nature. Sleigh bells a-ringing, carolers a-singing, and snowballs hitting the sides of houses; children snug-asleep in their beds, dreaming of the gifts that tomorrow's day light would bring while their parents used the precious quiet-time to relax and prepare the holiday celebrations that were soon to come. The residents of Twilight Town were ecstatically awaiting the arrival of the next day; one silver-haired teenager was not.

Zexion sat in the living room of his medium-sized, first floor apartment; a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room. He liked where he lived; it wasn't in one of the few over-crowded apartment complexes of Twilight Town, but a nice Triple-Decker, like the many that dotted the city. He placed down the book he was currently reading(an extremely satisfying mystery) and stood, stretching as he walked into the kitchen, reaching into his fridge for a bottle of water.

_Christmas.. _He reached upwards into the cabinets, pulling out a bag of popcorn and tossing it in the microwave, his fingers stopping in mid-press as a flurry of snowballs pounded against his kitchen window. He glowered at the new spots of white on the glass, abandoning the un-popped snack and briskly walking over to the hall door and walking out, pushing the building door open to see if he could spot the little devils that had interrupted his snackage. Much to his surprise, he nearly stepped on a large pile of snow.

" What the.." He said to himself, realizing that the pile was.. breathing? In a slightly panicky fashion, he leaned down and brushed the top layer of snow away from said pile, coming into contact with a thin sweatshirt. He latched his fingers onto the passed-out figure underneath the snow, pulling it up and over his shoulder, just as a package fell from the person's grip. Sweeping the rectangular package, he hurried back inside, laying the person down on his couch.

" Demyx?!" Azure eyes fluttered open to meet Zexion's own lilac ones.

" Zexion.." There was a five-second pause, before Zexion found himself suddenly pinned to the ground next to his couch. " Zexy!! I knew this was the right house! I knew it, I knew it! Axel wasn't lying after all!!" The blonde had regained his peachy complexion, but his lips were still blue.

" Demyx, what the hell were you doing out there?" Sensing the anger in the other's voice, the musician sat back in Zexion's lap.

" I came to give you your Christmas present.. I know you said that you didn't want one, but I thought that maybe you were just saying that.." His eyes suddenly widened as if he realized something. " Oh no! Your gift!!" The blonde looked like he might burst into a cloud of worry as he scrambled to his feet. " Your gift-- it's out in the--!"

" That thing you were carrying? It's on the table." The older teen interrupted, sitting up and rubbing his head from where he had hit it on the carpet. Demyx's eyes lit up as he looked at the table, snatching the object up and pulling Zexion up.

" I knew you said that you didn't want one.." He repeated, sitting down as the silver-haired teen did. He handed the object to him, looking nervous. Zexion took note of how neatly wrapped it looked; Christmas Tree wrapping paper with a shiny metallic silver bow on top. He looked confused as he took it from the blonde, slowly unwrapping it; inside was a clear plastic box, a black velvet cushion sitting on the inside. Neatly on top of said cushion was one of the most gorgeous things that Zexion had ever laid eyes on; a silver chain adorned by a gleaming key charm matching in color, a lilac-colored stone sitting neatly on the teeth of the key.

" I couldn't get you a gold one, they were too expensive.. But after what you gave me earlier, this was the best I could get." Demyx said nervously, his fingers twining around his own Christmas present from his lover, a gold chain with a miniature sitar on it, several small diamonds across the front.

" Demyx.. I said that you didn't need to get me anything." The older boy raised his eyes to look at the blonde, his stare serious.

" I-I know, but y-you g-got one for me.." Demyx muttered, his cheeks flushing a dark scarlet color as he lowered his own eyes. This was quickly undone as a soft hand ghosted over his cheek, causing him to blush darker and look up.

" I said that because all I wanted for Christmas was you, Demyx. And I got more than I bargained for." The blonde soon felt lips softer than clouds on his own, his eyes drooping shut.

Maybe, just maybe, Zexion was starting to like Christmas. Only a little bit, though.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Kairi: Aw! Don't we all love when Zexy goes soft on us? XD

Zexion: …

Demyx: That was cute! I loved it[[hugs Zexion

Kairi: Yay for happy endings! Owari!

(Review for an extra-special Christmas Cewkeh! SHAPED LIKE DEMYX'S SITAR!!)


End file.
